Un compromiso
by Painalli
Summary: Han pasado algunos meses después de la coronación de Mía, y ahora todo es diferente. Ser reina no es nada fácil, especialmente para aquel caballero que aguarda paciente a otro pisotón...


Esta historia está basada en **"El diario de la princesa 2",** de modo que ni la historia original ni los personajes me pertenecen.

...

* * *

La historia que acabó con una sonrisa. No un "felices para siempre", pero sin duda, con una nueva oportunidad. El nacimiento de una reina amada por su pueblo y altamente respetada. Mía volvió a su habitación la medianoche después de su coronación, y se tomó varias horas para asumir que ya no era más "la princesa americana". Era la reina de Genovia.

Pero de eso hace ya un par de meses. Tuvo tan poco tiempo libre después de semejante acontecimiento, que sus charlas con Clarise, Lily y Nicolas se vieron brutalmente limitadas. El estrés la llevó de la mano en dicho proceso, pero no se rindió. No estaba en su naturaleza sucumbir al miedo, tal como su padre le enseñó.

La gente se acostumbró a su nueva reina de inmediato, tomando las torpezas de esa dulce dama con filosofía. Su lenguaje también causó impacto, especialmente entre los niños y jovenes. Genovia siempre fue un país dominado por la tradición, pero con Mía, esto cambiaría para mejor.

Sí... todo era perfecto. Excepto para Nicolas.

Aquel joven de sangre noble que abandonó la lucha por el trono, ahora estaba solo en los jardines del Palacio Real. El sol se ponía a lo lejos, detrás de las montañas, pero él apenas parecía notarlo. Tenía la vista clavada en el agua de la fuente, ahí en medio de un laberinto donde le gustaba perderse; la prensa había colmado su paciencia con preguntas como: _"¿La reina lo ha abandonado una vez tomando el trono?",_ o terribles comentarios lastimeros como: _"¡Pobre Ser Nicolas! Ha sufrido las miserias del amor". _Sólo podía pensar en Mía, en el tiempo que había pasado sin el calor de sus manos, sin el increíble roce de sus labios. Y no podía olvidarla ahí, donde hacía sólo un par de meses mantuvieron una discusión de lo más extravagante, seguida de un beso lleno de pasiones.

- Princesa ladrona... -Le recriminó en voz baja, creyendo que ella no podría oírle. Sin embargo...

- ¿Princesa? ¿Ladrona? -Sonó una voz femenina y muy familiar en una de las cuatro salidas del laberinto, revelando en el tono una sonrisa. La mujer, que había adquirido unos bellos tintes maduros en la expresión, lo admiraba con una mezcla de diversión y curiosidad. Llevaba el cabello castaño atado en una coleta en lo alto de su cabeza, y en ésta, decoraban unas gafas oscuras. Vestía unos jeens y una camisa azul pálido de seda. Viéndola así, costaba creer que encabezaba a la nobleza Genoviana.- ¿Debería preocuparme de tu acusación o quizás te referías a otra persona?

- Mía... -Se puso de pie al instante, sin ocultar muy bien la sorpresa.- Quiero decir... su alteza.

- No, nada de títulos -Le suplicó con las manos en alto, acercándose a él.- No hay nadie cerca, así que quiero disfrutar de unos minutos siendo sólo... Mía.

Estas palabras le arrancaron, inevitablemente, una sonrisa a Nicolas. Seguía siendo una persona sencilla y obstinada. Esa que él...

- ¿"Sólo Mía"? -Le cuestionó sin mirarla a los ojos, como si le resultara gracioso el apelativo.- Te subestimas y eso que ya eres reina. Nunca dejas de sorprenderme.

- ¿Eso es algo malo? -Interrumpió Mía con una inesperada punzada de inseguridad. Él soltó una carcajada.

- No, los viejos sabios dicen que no hay nada peor que la monotonía.

- ¿Y eso es lo que te ha estado molestado? ¿La monotonía? -Le preguntó ella con cautela, buscando sus ojos azules. Nicolas tenía, según la propia reina de Genovia, unos ojos preciosos que recordaban a los mares del caribe; podían ser engañosos y coquetos, pero al final del día, también muy bondadosos. Los extrañaba. Él apretó los labios cuando no tuvo más remedio que mirarla. Mía lo interpretó como una confirmación.- Oh, Nicky, de verdad lo siento. Han sido muchas cosas y yo...

- No, Mía. Lo entiendo. -Sonrió con cierto pesar.- Yo estaba preparado para asumir el cargo que tu, afortunadamente, tomaste. Sé el trabajo que debes estar teniendo. -Algo lo hizo soltar un bufido divertido.- También sé que debes estar siendo acosada sin piedad.

- Sí. -Admitió.- Pero yo habría querido... pasar más tiempo contigo. La experiencia de gobernar Genovia, de ver a la gente y saber que puedo hacer algo por todos ellos, de cambiar lo que está mal, es... alucinante. No lo niego, Nicolas, todo esto de ser reina es maravilloso. -Hizo una pausa significativa, en la cual tomó las manos del lord y acarició los nudillos con el ceño muy fruncido, como hacía siempre que algo escapaba a su control.- Pero te extraño...

- Yo también te extraño. -Le dijo, acercándose un paso. Lo suficiente para acariciar su frente con el aliento. Mía tenía un aroma muy particular a flores silvestres, mientras que él nunca dejaba de oler a menta y té. Hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaban de tal privacidad, y más aún, desde la última vez que se habían mirado tan de cerca.- Mía, desde que llegaste aquí hiciste una serie de cambios que nadie pasó por alto. El parlamento, el pueblo genoviano... yo. Creo que ninguno de nosotros pensó que una joven de San Francisco podría provocar semejantes estragos. -Ambos rieron, recordando ciertos pisotones del pasado. Mía recordó una conversación que tuvo con su abuela después de haber caído en la fuente que Nicolas tenía a sus espaldas, y comprendió que algunas cosas eran inevitables. Una de ellas era, por ejemplo, volver a besar al hombre de los ojos azules.

En esta ocasión no se trataba de un beso como de cuento de hadas. Se conocían, más profundamente de lo que ella jamás creyó conocer a alguien. Confiaba en él como en pocas personas, y sólo a él podía permitirle semejante pasión. Se aferró a su cabello y saboreó el interior de su boca, disfrutando el roce de sus manos en la cintura. El único pensamiento razonable de su mente era que no quería, bajo ninguna circunstancia, separarse de Nicolas.

Pero él no tenía los mismos planes. Mía soltó un gruñido insatisfecho cuando lo notó apartarse.

- ¿Y yo soy la ladrona? -Le replicó con una ceja en alto. Él disfrutó verla molesta, al grado de sonreír como el cínico que era.

- Sí, su alteza. Usted robó mi corazón. -Rió cuando ella le dio un manotazo en el hombro. Más pronto que tarde, volvió a ponerse serio. Acarició los pómulos de la reina con suavidad para decir:- Mía... cásate conmigo.

A la castaña le sorprendió darse cuenta que tal propuesta no la puso nerviosa. Sabía que su corazón se había puesto a latir con más velocidad, pero aquella era una habilidad que Nicolas siempre había tenido. En realidad esperaba que él se lo pidiera, mejor temprano que tarde, para poder darle la respuesta que guardaba su corazón.

- Sí, Nicolas... -Notó que se le quebraba un poco la voz por la emoción.- Me casaré contigo.

- ¿Y nos fugaremos como en las películas románticas americanas? -Bromeó él, acariciando su espalda. Mía rió a carcajadas, con aquel júbilo que tanto la caracterizaba.

- ¡No! Tendrás que asumir el tedioso cargo de príncipe. Lo lamento mucho.

- ¿Sólo príncipe? ¿Nada de rey consorte? -La apremió cada vez más divertido.

- No, si fueras "Rey Nicolas", tendría serios problemas recordando a tu tío. -Hizo una mueca de disgusto que él le arrebató con un beso.- Oye... al final, todo salió bien.

- Este no es el final, Mía. -Le replicó Nicolas con una promesa impresa en sus palabras.- Es apenas el principio.

FIN

* * *

...

Espero de verdad que les haya gustado. Al vivir en una República, no sé mucho sobre monarquías, así que lamento si tuve algún error referente a ese tema. Con respecto a lo demás, no quise alargar demasiado este "final", pues mi intención era expresar lo que (tengo fe) hubiese pasado después de la coronación de Mía.


End file.
